


Brothers

by sonofadeanwinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Bronze (2015), The Covenant (2006), The Martian (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofadeanwinchester/pseuds/sonofadeanwinchester
Summary: Basically based on a dream I had. Woo, woke up steammyyyy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically based on a dream I had. Woo, woke up steammyyyy

I was walking to the bar, minding my own business when I see a tall man in a jogging suit, standing outside with a pair of dark sunglasses on. He stands there, confident and beautiful. His hair slicked back perfectly, his white teeth glistening the in the sunlight. I walk by and he whistles, "hey doll." I stop abruptly, my head turns on a swivel, making sure he is talking to someone else because he sure as hell couldn't be talking to me like that. I point to myself and he laughs, a beautiful sound. "Ah, yes you, sweetheart."

I wave politely and make my way into the bar, my face turning ten shades of red. I keep my eyes down from embarrassment when I run into a gentlemen with a "oouf." I look up to find someone who looks very similar to the man outside but much younger. "Oh, sorry darling, didn't see you there." I smile but my eyes can't hide my curiosity. He chuckles, "you most likely saw my brother outside."

I nodded, "I thought I was seeing doubles or something."

He laughs and touches my arm slightly, "if you hang around for a bit longer, you're gonna be see more than doubles." He gave me a wink. "I'm Chase. That was brother Lance outside, he thinks he's the cat shit. Pay no mind." 

I smile, concerned on whether this kid was shitting me or not. He points to a couple of guys spread throughout the bar. He points to a man in the corner, face in his laptop, with a gray NASA sweater on, "That's my brother Chris, he is a scientist, works for NASA actually." My head was spinning, trying to stay focused on all these people who looked exactly like but yet nothing alike. He pointed at the man at the bar, his jacket covering him completely and a glove on his left arm. "That's James, everyone calls him Bucky though."

My heart leaped into my throat, "you're mom was busy."

He chuckled, "yep, we're all like 11 months apart. Lance is the oldest though. I'm ,of course, the baby, but not _too_ young. Just turned 23."

My face went red again, "nice to meet you and thanks for the introduction to your brothers." He nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna grab a drink now though."

\---

Two hours later, I was a little drunk, trying to keep my eyes off the brothers in this bar but it was hard with them sitting so close. They had all made their way over to where I was sitting over the course of the night. I made small talk with them but kept shoving the drinks into me. I tried calling my best friend to see if she could pick me up but no answer. I didn't have any cash for a cab so that was out of the picture. I put on my big girl panties and went over to Chase who was the only one who seemed coherent at the moment. He smiled, "Hey ... I actually never got your name."

I bit my lip, "doesn't matter really." He shrugged. "Uh, big favor maybe? Uh, you guys happen to be heading west at all tonight?"

Just then, Chris, stood and smiled. "Of course, that's where I live and Lance is down that way too."

I licked my lips nervously, "think maybe I could bum a ride from you guys?"

Chase's eyes lit up, "of course!"

\---

Twenty minutes later, we were all walking towards this shitty minivan, obviously owned by Chase. He climbed into the driver seat, Lance in the front, Chris beside me, Bucky in the back. He started the car and we started out journey. Chase reached his hand behind the seat and linked with my fingers. At first, I tried pulling away but I kind of enjoyed the connection. I rubbed our fingers together and sighed. Lance turned around in his chair and rubbed my leg, showing in my short skirt. He was licking his lip and then bit down on the bottom one. My heart stopped in my throat,  _Jesus he is hot_.

I swallowed loud enough for them to hear, Lance leaned back over the chair and smiled, cocky. "Nervous?"

I nodded, "a little bit."

He leaned further until his hand was rubbing up under my skirt, his fingertips grazing my thighs. "This okay?"

I nodded, "mhmm."

Chris leaned into me, coming in from my right. He lips played with my earlobe and made small kissed along my neck. I moaned slightly under all their touches, and Lance laughed. "Feels good doesn't it sweetheart." I nodded and he played with the fabric on my panties. "May I?"

I nodded and felt a hand come around from behind me, lift up my shirt and start playing with my breasts. I looked at the gloved hand but small slivers of metal peaked through. I gasped as he removed his glove and the cold metal came in contact with my nipple. "Jesus."

Lance laughed, sliding my panties to the side and his fingers played with my lips, slowly teasing me. "Jesus, you're soaked."

I laughed nervously, "kind of what happens when you have beautiful men touching you."

He chuckled, a hoarse chuckle laced with lust. His finger slipped inside of me, slowly but back out again and entered roughly this time. I bit down on my lip and arched my back, scooting my butt down the chair so he had better access. "Shit." It was Chris beside me who was still nibbling on my neck, leaving light kissed along my neck. He reach his hand down towards where Lance's fingers were fucking me slowly, his long fingers grabbed my clit and started playing with it slowly.

I made an inhuman sound, and they all laughed. Chase didn't seem bothered by any of this, his fingers were still laced with my own and he was driving safely. I felt a heat well up in my stomach, letting me know that my orgasm was on it's way. "Shit!" I yelled out.

Lance thrust his fingers deeper inside of me and and I clenched around his fingers, just before I could come around him, he removed his fingers and licked them clean. "Sorry sweetheart, not all over Chase's seats."

I glared at him, "Fuck you."

His eyes narrowed, "please do." He undid his seat belt and made his way back to me, lifting me off the chair and placing himself under me. He moved his jogging pants and sprung his dick free. "This okay?" I nodded, my arousal dripping onto him and down my thighs. He slowly lowered me down onto him, his member filling me entirely. I moaned and bit my lip, breaking the skin a bit. He leaned into me, his tongue lapping up the blood that was now showing from my teeth marks. His lips crashed into mine and I moved my hips back and forth on top of him.

He moaned into me, and grabbed my hips, moving them faster. I threw my head back and a small yelp escaped my lips. "Oh my god."

Chris laughed, "that's it darling, come all over him."

I chuckled, slightly aroused by his strange words. Bucky reached his metal hand forward again but this time, it reached for my clit and he rubbed it vigorously, making me scream with pleasure. A few more thrusts into me, I came undone around Lance and my juices spread across him and leaked down onto Chase's seats. Lance chuckled and slid out of me after finding his release shortly after. Lance wiped himself down with a loose gym towel and went back to the front seat, panting. Chris leaned down to the seat and licked up the juices on the chair. I could feel myself getting ready for another round, when Chris sunk to his knees just inches from my pussy. He stuck his tongue out and lapped the juices up from around my lips, then stuck it into my pussy. I yelped again but shoved his head into me deeper making him chuckle. The vibrations against me sent me into overdrive and I screeched with pleasure. My hands raveled in his brown hair, pulling at the roots. He moaned into me and I came undone again, squirting all over his lips and chin. He moved his face away, "fucking delicious darling."

My house came into view and I chuckled, "That's my stop guys."

Lance made a pouty face, "sad to see you go darling."

I chuckled, "I'm going home but you're all coming with me."


End file.
